Facebook Can Be a Useful Thing
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Ever since Amu joined Facebook a few weeks ago, she's been hooked! She stays up at the weekends just browsing Facebook, playing it's useless games. But then she discovers that a certain neko has his very own account! And she couldn't be anymore suprised.


**Me: Ah It's been a while since I wrote a oneshot.**

**Ikuto: You do know you could've written the last chapter of Closed Desires or revised for your upcoming tests.**

**Me:: Quit nagging at me about school! Anyway I don't let people know I'm in Japan by hiding in their bed!**

**Ikuto: That was fun.**

**Amu: And unnecessary**

**Me: And very amusing. I want it to be Saturday already! I need to see Ikuto! Ah well at least he's back for a few episodes. (Goes into La-la fan girl mode)**

**Amu: Well anyway here is Sakura Ocean's latest oneshot.**

**Me: I'd like to dedicate this to my parents who frequently kick me off the computer for 'five' minutes to play games on Facebook. I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.

* * *

**

**Facebook can be a useful thing**

Honey coloured eyes stared at the screen in amusement and disbelief. She honestly couldn't believe it. After all, he wasn't exactly the most social of people. Seriously, why had no-one informed her? It was big news! Okay, so it wasn't exactly worthy of going onto the ten o'clock news but it was certainly shocking.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi had Facebook.

Amu swiftly clicked on his name to get more information on this apocalypse-bringing news. Only to be disappointed when his page only displayed his date of birth. Amu's eyes narrowed before flickering towards her chat box.

No-one was online, Why would anyone be? It was three in the morning on a Sunday. But still, Amu had expected Yaya or Utau to be online. It was their own fault anyway. Yaya had wouldn't stop nagging at Amu until she had joined Facebook and Utau's for…

Okay so nothing was Utau's fault. Except, maybe forgetting to mention that her own brother had joined Facebook.

But most of this was Yaya's fault. After all, if Yaya hadn't convinced Amu to join Facebook then Amu wouldn't be up in the early hours of the morning playing Farmville, constantly updating her status every five minutes and talking to Utau and Yaya.

And not once in any of the many conversations she had with Utau, had Utau even bothered to mention that her only brother had joined Facebook.

Amu was going to kill Utau tomorrow. Or today considering it was three in the morning.

She quickly shook her head free of her many ideas on how to kill Utau before adding Ikuto as a friend, Though, she knew it was highly unlikely that she wouldn't get a response till later in the day. The last time she heard, Ikuto was somewhere in California and she highly doubted that Ikuto had a laptop She should probably go to bed and she would. Just as soon as she kicked Kukai's ass on Word scrapper.

Twenty minuets later, Amu had to admit defeat and put down a measly 'pie' using the 'e' in Kukai's 'queen. It was obvious who was winning. After all, he was a hundred points ahead of her. Amu sighed before heading over to her profile page to check for any updates. Not that there would be any at three in the morning but still. It couldn't hurt to look.

And to her great surprise, something had happened.

Ikuto had excepted her friend request a mere ten minutes ago.

Amu's face broke out in a smile before quickly clicking his profile page. Not surprisingly, Ikuto only had filled in only a tiny bit of your information. Her eyes turned to slits as Ikuto gave no inclination of his location at all. Sighing, she clicked his photos and was surprised at what she saw.

To say Ikuto had a lot was a photos was an understatement. He could probably open a gallery with them! There were so many albums! Rome, Venice, Volterra, Madrid, Barcelona, Paris, Marseilles, Berlin, Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco and many, may more cities.

He had only been gone six months! Was it humanly possible to visit that many cities in that short space of time? Evidently, in Ikuto's case it was possible.

Amu was just about to open one of the folders before a massage box popped up onto the middle of the screen.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi : Shouldn't you be in bed?_

Amu couldn't help but scoff before replying.

_Amu Hinamori : Like you're one to talk. I seem to recall you making a few appearances in my house at night._

His reply appeared faster than Amu had expected.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: But they were all before 10pm. it's after 3 in the morning._

_Amu Hinamori: Not for you it isn't. Where are you anyway?_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: How do you know it isn't night where I am? You Don't even know where I am._

Amu couldn't just imagine his smirk as he wrote this message. She growled before punching in her short reply.

_Amu Hinamori: Just tell me._

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Seattle. Some internet café near the Space Needle. I had to get away from the rain somehow._

Amu let out a small giggle as she read this. Of course Ikuto didn't like the rain. He was part cat after all.

_Amu Hinamori: Weren't you just in California last week?_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Stalking me I see._

Amu's cheeks turned the same colour as her hair before hastily writing her reply

_Amu Hinamori: NO! Utau told me last week._

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Sure._

Amu glared at the screen once more as she felt the sarcasm ooze out of that one word. Her fingers started typing the rant she had formed in her head before getting cut off by a new message.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: So how are you and Tadase?_

She was surprised at the sudden change of topic but answered him, nevertheless.

_Amu Hinamori: We're just friends._

Ikuto's reply was instant.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Really? You two haven't asked each other out yet?_

Amu sighed before typing her answer to his question.

_Amu Hinamori: No. I realized that I only liked his outer self and not his real self._

Ikuto didn't reply and Amu took his silence as an opportunity to view one of his albums.

Paris.

There were so many photos. Either of monuments or Ikuto himself and it was pretty obvious who had taken what. In all the photos of Ikuto, Your's paws covered the bottom of each photo. Amu felt a pang of sadness and sympathy. She could never see Yoru again and neither could Ikuto. Just like one day, she would never see Ran, Miki, Suu or Dia.

Ikuto's reply came just in time and immediately distracted Amu.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Does he know you don't like him anymore?_

_Amu Hinamori: He's still one of my friends. Of course I like him._

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Does he know that you don't have a crush on him, anymore?_

_Amu Hinamori: Yes._

It had been awkward telling Tadase. After all, how do you tell someone who's in love with you that you only view them as a friend and nothing more? But Tadase (once Amu had finally spat out what she wanted to say) took it surprisingly well. He even told her it was okay when he noticed Amu didn't look well. Though Amu wasn't entirely sure if he was completely over her.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: You know, you should really go to bed. It's almost four in the morning._

Amu could tell Ikuto was scolding her and urging her to go to sleep. But, seriously, why should she listen to him? He Wasn't exactly the most responsible of people.

_Amu Hinamori: You've never stayed up this late?_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I'm part cat. What do you think?_

His snappy reply made it obvious to Amu that Ikuto was annoyed at her. This was probably a first. Usually it was the other way around and for very different reasons.

_Amu Hinamori: Why do you want me to go to bed?_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Your sleep cycle changing is never a good thing._

_Amu Hinamori: Relax. I've gone to bed much later than this and my sleep cycle's been fine._

Okay, so that was a lie. Whenever Amu stayed up past midnight, she would feel like crap the next day. But Ikuto didn't need to know that.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I'm not an idiot. I know you didn't get any sleep when I stayed at you house for those few days._

Amu looked away from the screen, annoyed. Of course he would see right through her. He always had.

_Amu Hinamori: So have you found your dad yet?_

It was a stupid question and she knew it. There was no way he had found his dad. It was just impossible. But she was so tired and that was the first thing that popped into her head.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Surprisingly no. And get to bed. I know you're tired._

He was being sarcastic once more and she began to type her reply. Her eyelids slowly began to sink.

_Amu Hinamori: Quit the sarcasm already. And I'm not tired. I've been through dfjdsiofha;sodfudsfghauofjdsbfjsdgfsdj_

Ikuto stared at the screen with mild amusement before typing in his swift reply. A small smile graced his features.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Good night, Amu. _

He was about to log off but decided to write one last smile grew slightly before logging off the computer, placing a five dollar bill beside his empty coffee mug.

The next morning, Amu was humiliated when she realized that she had fallen asleep on her laptop. She could've broken it! Luckily she didn't but still. That's it, she wasn't going to have any more late nights.

Her dainty fingers went to shut the laptop before Ikuto's last comment caught her eye.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Oh and I think you'll like on of the pictures in Berlin._

She stared at screen groggily for a second before her eyes widened. The mouse quickly moved towards the Berlin folder and entered it. Her amber eyes scanned the photos. What did he mean? The only photos there were of Ikuto, Yoru or the scenery and Amu knew he didn't mean any of them.

And there it was. The picture Amu knew Ikuto had meant. The very last picture in the album.

A girl with pink hair was entering a yellow, glowing wall. She couldn't see her face but the girl was wearing a uniform. A red skirt, legwarmers and armband and a black blazer.

It was her. But how- She was sure Ikuto didn't see her.

Below the surprising photo, Ikuto had made a comment.

_You never know who you might encounter

* * *

_

**I couldn't resist writing this. I joined Facebook two weeks ago and am slightly hooked on it. Though not as much as the rest of my family. I don't bother playing the games. **

**This is probably one of the longest oneshots I've ever written but don't quote me on that.  
**

**Review!**


End file.
